Secrets Agents
by Seo-Tsuki
Summary: Cuando los "Titanes" una organización criminal amenazan con comenzar una guerra atómica, las grandes potencias se reúnen para formar una organización que los combata reuniendo a los mejores genios del mundo de su lado; ¿quien ganará al al final? "No es un éxito que las decisiones tomadas egoistamente, al final den buenos resultados" ¡Mal summary, pero pasen y lean, les gustara!
1. Prologo

"Titanes" era el nombre que recibía aquella grande organización criminal; estaba compuesta por cinco mentes maestras y hace poco anunciaron empezar un guerra atómica… en un desesperado intento por detenerlos las grandes potencias se reunieron y crearon una organización donde reunían a grandes genios y prodigios de todo el mundo para convertirlos en agentes secretos ; mejor conocidos como la "Legión de Reconocimiento"

De tal modo que la organización quedo así:

Al mando se encontraba Erwin Smith; un hombre con conexiones por todo el mundo y que con su sola presencia se imponía ante cualquiera, era la persona perfecta para ser el líder y guía de todos los agentes secretos.

En la inteligencia se encontraba: Hanji Zoe y Armin Arlet, en verdad se les consideraba genios, su inteligencia sobrepasaba cualquier cosa imaginable. A ella se le conocía por su forma de ser tan… inusual, era demasiado extrovertida y al último se le conocía por su gran poder de deducción y su forma tímida de ser.

En la fuerza se encontraban Sasha Braus, Conni Springer y Jean Kirstein: era como ver a dioses peleando, tenían miles de técnicas de pelea y cada uno podía hacer caer al suelo al menos a 10 hombres en menos de tres minutos. La primera se caracteriza por su gran apetito, el segundo por su irracionalidad al hacer las cosas y al tercero por su terquedad, además en un futuro se podía esperar que fuera un líder.

También se encontraba Historia Reiss, que mas bien usaba un tipo de hipnosis que tan solo con mirarla a los ojos las personas hacían lo que fueran por ella, se podía decir que tenia poderes mentales y una gran belleza, era conocida como la "diosa"

Y por ultimo tenían a los grandes prodigios; Levi Ackerman y Mikasa Akcerman, eran realmente buenos en todo lo que hacían, se les consideraban invencibles. Ya habían trabajado antes en conjunto y eran conocidos como "La pareja más fuerte de la humanidad", se les conocía por su habitual carácter de indiferencia hacia cualquier cosa, algunos creían que no tenían emociones. A pesar de haber trabajado ya hace tiempo no se llevaban realmente bien es mas se podría decir que Mikasa odiaba a Levi. Y tampoco eran parientes a pesar de llevar el mismo apellido, realmente nadie sabía si existía alguna conexión entre ellos ya que su apellido no era muy usual.

Ahora solo quedaba lo más difícil; decirles que serian agentes secretos y que estos aceptaran…

Mientras los creadores daban a conocer la organización de su plan. La gran organización criminal buscada por todo el mundo celebraban que su primera parte del plan hubiera funcionado: infundir el terror en los grandes líderes mundiales.

Los integrantes de los "Titanes" se componían de la siguiente forma:

En la cabeza se encontraba Reiner Braun: Un hombre realmente imponente y fuerte, se le conocía por su sentido del humor tan bueno, aunque en situaciones difíciles era de temer. Aunque la mayoría no mostrara su respeto, realmente lo hacían y hasta cierto punto lo admiraban.

En la inteligencia se encontraba Berthol Fubar: era inteligente hasta la medula, el se encargaba de hacer las mejores estrategias que habían convertido a "Titanes" en una organización de temer para el mundo. Todos lo reconocían por su timidez y subordinación hacia Reiner.

En la fuerza se encontraba Annie Leonhardt y Eren Jaegar: realmente era buenos en el campo de batalla, habían acabado con todos los que se ponían en su camino. A ella la conocían por su frialdad y sus grandes técnicas de pelea, mientras que al segundo se le conocía por su impulsividad y su gran determinación.

Y por ultimo estaba Ymir; esta última era como la consejera, sabia de todo incluso más que el líder, solo que a ella no se le acepto tan fácilmente en un principio porque la creían un agente encubierto, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que era muy respetada y tenía muchas conexiones en los bajos mundos e inclusive recibió el apodo de "reina". Sin embargo Reiner se podía imponer con mayor facilidad a los "Titanes" . A Ymir se le conocía por su carácter sarcástico y serio.


	2. Reclutamiento

**Hola~ ¿Cómo les trata la vida? A mi igual que siempre, tengo muchas tareas y eso, pero realmente tenía que escribir este fic D: jajaja espero que les guste :3!~ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen soy de Isa la Llama, digo, digo de Isayama Hajime, mi trolleador favorito xD yo solo uso los personajes para ser feliz y hacer feliz a los demás.**

Gris; de ese color se encontraba el cielo aquella mañana. Nueve jóvenes se encontraban saliendo de sus casas para poder ir a su colegio donde se les educaba. Todos iban como el mismo ánimo que cualquier joven promedio: enojados por tener que levantarse tan temprano y en un día nublado, sus actividades eran tan cotidianas que jamás llegaron a imaginarse todo el revuelo que se causaría al medio día.

Las actividades matutinas eran demasiado monótonas.

* * *

><p>Mikasa Ackerman, Sasha Brus e Historia Reiss se encontraban en su clase de español tan aburridas como siempre. Hasta, que una llamada a la dirección saco a cada una de sus ensoñaciones y con algo de pesadez se levantaron para asistir al llamado que se les hacía.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlet y Connie Springer suspiraban de aburrimiento en su lección de Matematicas ¿la razón? Simple a Jean y Connie se les dificultaba la materia y por el contrario a Armin le fascinaba, tanto que había terminado su trabajo hace algunos minutos. Platicaban amenamente cuando les avisaron que se les requería en la dirección y con flojera se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a su destino.<p>

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith se encontraban en el laboratorio tomando nota a lo que el viejo profesor de química decía con sumo interés. Hanji se encontraba entusiasmada a más no poder, realmente le gustaba esa asignatura, mientras por su lado Levi estaba igual que siempre con una cara que gritaba en silencio "no me molesten" y si nos referimos a Erwin el estaba con una mezcla de ambos. Tan ensimadisimos estaban en su mundo que les tuvieron que llamar más de dos veces para que fueran a la dirección y con algo de enojo se encaminaron a esta.<p>

* * *

><p>Los primeros en llegar fueron Jean, Connie y Armin, después le siguieron Levi, Hanji y Erwin para finalizar con la llegada de Mikasa, Sasha e Historia. Esperaban afuera del despacho del director, mientras por sus mentes miles de preguntas pasaban ¿para que los llamaron? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué habían llamado a tantas personas? Ninguno había hecho nada malo esa semana, estos pensamientos y miles más se acumulaban en la cabeza de cada uno mientras de fondo se podían escuchar los rápidos movimientos de la secretaria sobre su computador.<p>

-Pueden pasar, el director los espera adentro—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras los chicos se disponían a pasar.

- Tomen asiento por favor—decía el director concentrado en su computadora, mientras estos se disponían a cumplir la orden – Se preguntaran ¿para que los llame? –todos asintieron en silencio—no quiero dar más rodeos iré al grano –tomo aire antes de continuar—ustedes son grandes talentos de este colegio y el mundo ¿lo saben, verdad? – todos asintieron – antes de continuar les pido presten atención a este video. –dijo el director mientras les mostraba la pantalla de su computadora.

Inicio del video

-¡Hola! –Decía un chico rubio mientras hacía ademanes con las manos y de fondo se podían escuchar varias risas- ¿Saben quién soy?—mostro una sonrisa divertida— ¿no lo saben? – Fingió tristeza—soy el líder de los "Titanes"— Declaro con orgullo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más ancha - ¿no me conocían, verdad? Se preguntaran, si soy el líder de los titanes ¿Por qué muestro mi identidad?, es algo fácil y simple- dijo con suma naturalidad- ¡adivinen! – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pantalla se ponía negra y se mostraba una explosión - ¿adivinaron?, ¡si, si empezaremos una guerra atómica! – la pantalla se volvió a poner negra para que después la imagen se viera distorsionada dándole una apariencia macabra y volviera a salir Reiner con una sonrisa algo terrorífica – ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que ustedes no pueden hacer nada!—la pantalla se puso en negro completamente

Fin del video

Los chicos miraba aterrados el video, pero lo que no entendían es ¿Por qué se lo mostraban a ellos?

Y como si el profesor les hubiera leído la mente les respondió - ¿Creen que nadie los puede detener? –haciendo referencia a los"Titanes"— ¡Yo digo que sí; ustedes pueden hacerlo!-hablo el director mientras los chicos abrían los ojos como platos

- ¿Qué ah dicho? – Pregunto Erwin algo sorprendido – lo que escuchaste – respondió el director— ¡Son la única esperanza del mundo! - ¡Espere!... no está diciendo que nosotros debemos detener a una organización criminal que amenaza al mundo con iniciar una bomba atómica—hablo un Armin estupefacto- ¡Genial! –Intervino Hanji antes de que el director pudiera decir algo mas—Pero… no han pasado nada de esto en las noticias – dijo Hanji con duda – Es cierto – afirmo Sasha- A eso iba, no salió porque no les conviene que esta información la tenga todo mundo, ahorita ya todos estarían desesperados, solo se la enviaron al los grandes líderes mundiales y estos al enterarse de este maquiavélico plan se reunieron y decidieron confiar en los genios mundiales; es decir en ustedes, para que los detengan – finalizo el director con un semblante serio.

-¡Me uno! – Afirmo Hanji con una gran sonrisa, después de todo a ella le apasionaba investigar y resolver casos- ¡Nosotros también! – Declararon Jean, Connie y Sasha al mismo tiempo – Si es por el bien de todos, creo que… me uno – dijo Historia con una sonrisa mientras todos la miraban maravillados- Yo no tengo nada que perder y además quiero ser útil en algo—se unió Armin dando su respuesta

Ya solo faltaba que Erwin, Levi y Mikasa dieran su respuesta, se les veía dudoso sobre todo al último par.

- Creo que también me uniré – dijo Erwin con una sonrisa mientras veía a Levi y Mikasa quienes todavía no se decidían.

-Tks – expreso Levi en un ataque de frustración por no saber qué hacer—lo siento pero no me uniré—declaro finalmente mientras salía de la oficina – Yo tampoco puedo unirme – sentencio Mikasa mientras se dirigía a su aula.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, podían esperar eso de cualquiera menos de ellos dos, eran básicamente los mejores.

- ¡Realmente es una pena! –Declaro el director—me hubiera gustado que esos dos se unieran, realmente, no sé si los creadores de esta organización estén de acuerdo – dijo el director con un astibo de decepción—son piezas clave de este plan… –miro hacia todos lados en signo de desesperación- ¡Se unirán! – Declaro Erwin, en su mirada se podía ver la determinación - ¿en serio los convencerás?—pregunto el director con un deje de esperanza - ¡Claro que si, esto es por el bien de la humanidad! – declaro para finalizar mientras salía del aula, los demás también se retiraron.

* * *

><p>En la salida Erwin esperaba en la puerta del colegio que Mikasa y Levi salieran, después de todo la última clase la compartían y salían al mismo tiempo.<p>

- Tks, Erwin muévete, no me dejas pasar – hablo Levi con su usual indiferencia - ¡No me moveré! hasta hablar contigo y con Mikasa – declaro mientras divisaba a lo lejos a la asiática que caminaba con lentitud hacia la puerta.

- Con su permiso Erwin-san – hablo la pelinegra con respeto hacia Erwin mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Levi- No puedes salir Mikasa, tengo que hablar contigo – contrarresto el rubio – no veo de que podemos hablar – dijo Mikasa mientras se trataba de abrir paso hacia la puerta—Eh dicho que no pueden salir – hablo mientras veía a Levi tratando de salir por otra puerta-. Bueno hablemos –dijo Levi mientras se ponía enfrente de Erwin- Está bien Erwin-san – suspiro Mikasa derrotada.

* * *

><p>Los tres se encontraban sentados en un restaurante que quedaba sumamente cerca de su colegio. Cada uno tomaba una malteada que por obra del destino los tres coincidieron en el chocolate.<p>

- ¿Se imaginan porque los traje aquí?—pregunto Erwin sumamente interesado en las reacciones de cada uno, sin embargo los dos se mantenían estoicos – Bueno veo que no quiere hablar, así que lo diré de una vez, quiero que se unan al plan de las potencias – declaro con algo de temor por la reacción de cada uno, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior, los minutos pasaban y ninguno hablaba – Tks, danos una buena razón para unirnos- ¿una razón? Emmm bueno veamos, ustedes son la pieza clave para la detención de esta organización criminal – continuo hablando antes de que Mikasa abriera la boca—piensen en todas las personas que morirían, básicamente la humanidad se extinguiría, no quedaría nada por lo que el hombre ah luchado desde el inicio de los tiempos inclusive familiares de ustedes morirían – Me uno – dijo Mikasa con su impasible voz – A mi todavía no me convences, yo no me dejo llevar tan fácilmente por esas tonterías- ahora fue el turno de Mikasa de interrumpir a Erwin— No lo hagas por los demás ni por ese tipo de cosas, hazlo por tu propia humanidad, si puedes hacer algo lo tienes que hacer, no importa si fallas en el intento por lo menos sabrás de lo que eres capaz, pero si te quedas de brazos cruzados y la operación falla te quedaras con el resentimiento del "hubiera" , cada quien elige lo que mejor le conviene, pero no es un éxito que esas decisiones egoístas den un buen resultado—finalizo Mikasa mientras pagaba y se disponía a recoger sus cosas para irse

- Lo hare, me uniré – finalizo Levi con total neutralidad, mientras Erwin se quedaba boquiabierto.

* * *

><p>Después de que los pelinegros dieran su decisión final, el director dio las instrucciones para que ellos empezaran sus entrenamientos y conocieran todo respecto a su plan.<p>

-Muy bien ahora que estamos todo reunidos y cooperando les daré a conocer todo, absolutamente todo—tomo aire antes de empezar—El nombre de su organización ustedes lo decidirán – se voltearon a ver entre si—para empezar las tareas o posiciones quedaron de la siguiente forma: Erwin tu serás el líder – volteo a ver al rubio esperando aprobación y este solo asintió—en la inteligencia se encontraran Armin y Hanji – los volteo a ver mientras hacían lo mismo que el anterior- en la fuerza se encuentran: Jean, Connie y Sasha – los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo—Historia, tu sabes que es lo que puedes hacer, pero lo diré para que todos sepan – levanto un poco más la voz—Historia desciende de una familia con poderes – todos quedaron sorprendidos—así que ella será la hipnotizadora que les facilitara el trabajo ¿ok? – Todos respondieron con un sí- Y para finalizar, Mikasa y Levi – los volteo a ver—ustedes serán la pieza clave dentro de todo, es decir básicamente ustedes tienen que dar el golpe final—asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Todos se disponían a irse, pero antes de que tocaran la perilla el profesor volvió a hablar

-Antes de que se vallan les tengo que anunciar que de acuerdo a como se les fue asignada su especialidad tiene que trabajar en equipos, obviamente Erwin será el que de la ordenes y todo eso – finalizo pero antes de que se pudiera tomar su vaso de agua que tenia al lado los pelinegros que mas dolores de cabeza empezaron a repelar - ¡NO! Me rehusó a trabajar en equipo con este – Mikasa señalo a Levi - ¿Disculpa? Mocosa de mierda, yo soy el que tiene que repelar por trabajar con alguien tan impulsiva como tu—Retráctate, no soy ninguna mocosa y mucho menos soy impulsiva como tu afirmas – en cada palabra que decía escupía veneno- ¿Ah, no? Entonces explica porque la última vez que trabaje contigo acabe lesionado de mi pierna por tu estupidez de querer acabar con el equipo contrario – Dijo Levi refiriéndose a un ocasión en la cual termino lesionado porque Mikasa no acepto que un equipo de otra escuela les llevara ventaja y los reto, haciendo que el equipo contrario utilizara algunas trampas y después de tanta discusión Levi salió lastimado, aunque se llevaron la victoria.

Es cierto que ya habían trabajado muchas veces juntos, en cada concurso que había los mandaban a ellos, como representantes de su reconocido colegio.

- Cállate, esa vez no podía dejar que perdiéramos, además tú fuiste el que piso mal y quedo lesionado – dijo Mikasa tratando de defenderse, antes de que Levi pudiera hablar Erwin los callo - ¡Silencio! Trabajaran en equipo como lo ordenaron los altos mandos y me encargare de que así sea- ninguno de los dos replico y los demás quedaron maravillados por la fuerza de convicción de Erwin, realmente sería un buen líder.

Hanji se empezó a reír de forma exagerada—Ustedes si que son simpáticos – dijo palmeando a Levi y a Mikasa por la espalda- harían buena pareja – comento ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del dúo.

- Volviendo al tema de antes – hablo el director antes de que Hanji siguiera hablando y terminara muerta antes de empezar la misión—Mañana vendrán por ustedes para llevarlos a una base secreta, donde empezaran a recibir un pequeño entrenamiento, para que, después puedan iniciar su plan.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el colegio, ya preparados para dirigirse a su entrenamiento.<p>

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció?!, ¿Les gusto?, *-* ¿no les gusto? D: , hablen ahora o callen pa´siempre (¡?**

**¿Merezco algún review? ¿no? ¿si? Jajaja xD ya en serio espero que le haya gustado, realmtene me esta entusiasmando esta historia *-***

**Esperen la próxima actualización :3 **


	3. La bienvenida

**¡Hola! Si ya lo sé, me tarde un poco en actualizar~ Pero comprendan las ideas se me bloquearon, las tenia pero al escribirlas no me gustaban xD **

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama creador de SnK.**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el colegio, ya preparados para dirigirse a su entrenamiento.<p>

Llego un helicóptero lo suficientemente grande para que todos se sintieran a gusto, de este bajaron dos hombres de negro y con ademanes los invitaron a subirse, todo el camino era silencioso a excepción de algunos crujidos por parte de Sasha y Connie que se abarrotaban de comida chatarra. Y también cabe mencionar las risotadas que soltaba Hanji de vez en cuando, la mayoría pensaba que se acordaba de alguna travesura, pero en realidad en su singular cabeza miles de situaciones incomodas para el "enano" se auto-planeaban.

Todos sin incluir a Hanji, Sasha y Connie se encontraban más ocupados mirando por las ventanas, el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente de edificios para después pasar por pueblos posteriormente a lugares verdes y al final por el desierto. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo en aquel lugar desolado, la arena se arremolino en medio de todos por causa de las hélices que generaban mucho aire, así que esperaron hasta que el helicóptero dejara de provocar movimientos y la arena se volviera a poner en armonía con el ambiente.

En sus caras se podían ver interrogantes, realmente el lugar estaba desolado, no había nada, el calor era sofocante y juraban que si se hubieran quedado ahí por más tiempo morirían de deshidratación. Afortunadamente aquellos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro sacaron un control y con tan solo presionar una tecla, el suelo cubierto de arena se abrió y de este salieron unas escaleras eléctricas, cosa extraña para todos que tenían cara de no entender nada aun con toda esa consternación en sus rostros se dispusieron a entrar por ordenes de los sujetos de negro.

Al llegar al final de estas, un bloque de acero se imponía, en la parte izquierda superior se encontraba un detectador de movimiento que al sentir las vibraciones se activo y con voz formal hablo; "¡Bienvenidos a Agents Secrets! Para poder entrar vocalice la contraseña". Enseguida un hombre de negro dijo con voz alta y profunda "Alas de libertad". "Contraseña correcta, disfrute de su estadía en Agents Secrets" respondió la maquina y como por arte de magia la puerta de acero se abrió en dos para permitirles la entrada.

Al entrar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca imaginaron ver algo así, en ese reducido espacio se una mini ciudad, compuesta por unos cuantos edificios. En el centro se encontraba un edificio de gran tamaño que sobresalía del resto este tenía en un letrero grande y vistoso "Dormitorios", a la izquierda se encontraba dos edificios más uno constaba un letrero que estipulaba "Laboratorio/Hospital" en la siguiente construcción había otro que decía "Tecnología", en la parte trasera se situaba un edificio de tamaño más pequeño que decía "Centro comercial", a la derecha se encontraban tres edificios más que tenían letreros con las siguientes frases dando a conocer que había en cada edificio, en el siguiente orden "Altos mandos/oficinas", "Cafetería/Comedor" y por ultimo "Sala de entrenamientos especializados".

Todos observaban con atención cada edificio, les parecía algo alucinante que hubiera una mini-ciudad subterránea en el desierto.

De un edificio para ser más específicos del que era de los altos mandos y las oficinas salió un hombre, alto e imponente a recibirlos. Con su espera voz hablo una vez que todos tenían su atención en el.

- ¡Buenos días! –saludo con una reverencia a la que todos respondieron- Antes que nada déjenme darles la bienvenida a Agents Secrets, nosotros somos una organización secreta que se encarga de vigilar y seguirle los pasos a los más grandes criminales de la historia – tomo aire antes de continuar—Ahora ustedes forman parte de esta organización de agentes secretos, cada uno sabe muy bien porque esta en este lugar—todos asintieron—me gustaría seguir aquí pero, supongo que deben estar cansados de el viaje, permítanme mostrarles sus dormitorios. Síganme.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras los demás se disponían a agarrar sus maletas y seguirle, antes de entrar al edificio central volteo a verlos y estos se detuvieron – Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este cuartel cuenta con edificios donde podrán encontrar todo lo que necesiten, ahora mismo estamos ingresando a los dormitorios— continuo caminando mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

Al ingresar al edificio se quedaron mas sorprendidos todo era de lujo, en el lobby se encontraba una pequeña salita y la recepción donde una bella mujer les recibió con una sonrisa, del lado izquierdo había un ascensor, todos se dispusieron a entrar, subieron hasta el último piso es decir el 10, al abrirse las puertas del elevador un angosto pasillo se abría ante ellos y en este piso se encontraban 11 habitaciones, 5 de cada lado y una de fondo

Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que en cada habitación había un letrero con el nombre de cada uno. En la habitación del fondo se encontraba el nombre de Erwin, en las habitaciones de la derecha empezando desde el fondo los nombres se encontraban de la siguiente manera; Levi, Armin, Connie y Jean; mientas del lado izquierdo la distribución empezando del fondo se encontraba de la siguiente manera: Hanji, Mikasa, Sasha e Historia por ultimo.

- Se han dado cuenta de que en cada habitación hay un nombre ¿verdad? –- todos afirmaron al unisonó- bueno pues son sus habitaciones. Cada habitación tiene el nombre de su ocupante – abrió una habitación que no tenía ningún nombre – Pasen por favor—Todos se dispusieron a entrar – como podrán darse cuenta –abrió una puerta—cada habitación cuenta con un baño privado, una cama, un pequeña salita, un escritorio con una silla, una computadora, una televisión, y más artefactos de los que podrán hacer uso. –contesto saliendo con los demás detrás de el para cerrar la habitación.

-¿Tienen dudas? – pregunto el hombre mientras lo veía fijamente, Hanji alzo la mano rápidamente- ¿Cuándo empezaremos?! – Pregunto con mucho entusiasmo – Por hoy tendrán lo que resta del día libre. Pero mañana los quiero reunidos en el área de sala de entrenamiento. A las 7:00am– antes de que pudiera volver a hablar una muy asustada Sasha alzo la mano – Si, señorita Braus – pensó un poco lo que iba a decir - ¿Dónde está la comida? – pregunto casual mientras los demás la volteaban a ver sorprendidos ¿acaso comía todo el tiempo? – En sus habitaciones hay una pequeña despensa, también pueden ir al área de comedor o bien ir al centro comercial donde además de alimentos encontraran más cosas de uso cotidiano – finalizo con una postura relajada.

Después de que el hombre resolviera sus dudas cada uno se dispuso a entrar a sus habitaciones para poder descansar y asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Todavía dolía, enfrentarse a Annie nunca había sido una buena idea, pero fue una "sugerencia" de Reiner y por hacerle caso a su querido líder ahora estaba todo moreteado y recostado sobre su cama.<p>

Empezó a reflexionar sobre su vida, si de pequeño alguien le hubiera preguntado ¿Qué quería ser de grande? El sin duda hubiera contestado algo tan trivial como: presidente, doctor, bombero o alguna otra cosa que un niño de edad pequeña contestaría. A pesar de todo el no se arrepentía de su decisión, el ver como el mal gobierno y la delincuencia eran parte de una cadena de tragedias sin fin decidió unirse a los "Titanes", sin suena algo ilógico que una organización criminal de esa magnitud quisiera acabar con la corrupción y con los delincuentes que azotaban al mundo. Pero era cierto.

Eren sabia que detrás de la reciente amenaza que emitieron al mundo había algo oculto que solo Reiner y en menor medida Berthold sabían. Sabía que eran buenas personas incluso la fría de Annie o la sarcástica de Ymir, todos formaban la familia que siempre les falto.

Mientras seguía pensando, no se dio cuenta de que Reiner entro a su habitación, hasta que un carraspeo de este lo hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

- Hola Eren ¿Cómo te encuentras—pregunto lo obvio con una ligera sonrisa—Oh hasta que alguien se digna en venir a ver a la persona más valiente del mundo que se enfrento contra Annie – contesto con sorna—Lo siento, fue mi culpa – contesto Reiner aguantándose una carcajada, era realmente cómico ver a su amigo en esa situación—Si lo sé, pero al menos hubieras intervenido cuando me lanzo por los aires y me pateo – dijo algo dolido - ¿Intervenido? Créeme que si lo pensé, pero al ver su mirada decidí que tenías que enfrentar tus problemas solo – trato de excusarse -¡Pero fue tu idea! Tú me mandaste a regañarla por saltarse los entrenamientos. – Contesto tratando de pararse pero un dolor agudo proveniente de su espalda lo hizo volver a caer en su suave cama – Ya Eren, no trates de excusarte, es una pena que esa enana te gane– contesto mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada y el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya dejemos las burlas para otro momento – dijo Eren con algo de coraje – Ok, ok, venía a verte para otra cosa –dijo el rubio sobándose el estomago - ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ya más calmado – Nuestra amenaza…. ¡funciono! – Hablo con alegría – Mis fuentes me informaron que Agents Secrets o como yo le llamo refuerzos de los inútiles del gobierno – sonrió – ya tomaron cartas en el asunto y… -se sentó en la cama- ¡Reunieron prodigios de todo el mundo…es decir… hicieron un escuadrón digno de ser nuestros oponentes! - finalizo con euforia

- ¿En serio?! Eso es genial, ya tenemos una distracción que dure más que las otras – hablo Eren con suma felicidad—espera… ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – Pregunto con desconfianza – Es obvio, recuerda que tenemos una infiltrado en Agents Secrest –contesto Reiner como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¡Ah, sí es cierto, ya no lo recordaba! – contesto con una carcajada

- Y bien ¿cuándo empezaremos la acción? –Hablo una seria Annie sentada en un sofá – ¡Aaaaah!—Soltaron un grito que cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado dudaría de su sexualidad – Maricas – contesto ella con aburrimiento, aunque por dentro lo disfrutara jamás lo haría evidente- ¡Por dios! ¿Cuándo entraste? ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí? – pregunto un alterado Reiner mientras la señalaba acusatoriamente—Ummh ya tiene bastante tiempo, fue como un segundo después de que tu entraras – contesto con fingida memorización.

Después de regañar y de que Annie les dijera unas cuantas verdades sobre su grito de niña volvieron al tema central.

- Bueno regresando a lo que estábamos antes de que gritaran como niñitas – hablo Annie con su impasible tono de voz - ¿Cuándo iniciara la acción? – antes esto los ojos del castaño brillaron con alegría mientras volteaba a ver a Reiner – Pues dejaremos que ellos den el primer paso… - los dos lo voltearon a ver- ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos cuando lo harán? – pregunto un consternado Eren – Por enésima vez Eren, recuerda que tenemos un espía en la agencia – contesto Reiner con poca paciencia - ¿saben? A veces creo que Eren tiene pérdida de memoria a corto plazo – hablo la rubia con un poco de burla – Dejemos a un lado la torpeza de Eren – Reiner cambio drásticamente su voz a un mas autoritaria – Annie, reúne a todos en 10 minutos los quiere aquí – dijo a modo de orden- Entendido—contesto Annie de mala forma.

En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban todos los miembros de los "Titanes" en el centro de reunión, es decir en el cuarto de un adolorido Eren que no se podía mover por tal razón todos se reunieron ahí.

- ¿Es para "eso", verdad? – Pregunto el chico más alto de todos – Exacto – contesto Reiner – Bah, con tu sola expresión ya se a que te refieres –hablo una sarcástica Ymir.

Después de dar a conocer lo antes platicado entre Reiner, Eren y Annie. Todos se quedaron conformes con las órdenes impuestas. Además Reiner les dio a conocer el nombre del infiltrado en Agents Secrets.

- Siempre me había preguntado ¿Quién es el infiltrado? Puesto que nunca nos habías revelado su identidad – Comento Eren mientras veía a Reiner – Es cierto. Pero ahora que lo saben se podrán dar cuenta de que nadie en esa tonta agencia sospecharía el. – Si es cierto – contesto Ymir – están demasiado confiados en su supuesta "lealtad" que no se darán cuenta de eso hasta el final.

Después de eso la conversación dio un giro radical a risas, chistes y más comentarios de el grito para nada masculino que soltaron Eren y Reiner por culpa de Annie.

* * *

><p>Hanji se encontraba sentada frente al computador leyendo alguna historia bizarra, se encontraba sumamente aburrida. Quería salir pero pensaba que todos se encontraban agotados y nadie quería salir con ella. Después de un tiempo no soporto que todo estuviera en silencio y salió apresurada de su cuarto al estar en medio del enorme pasillo se pregunto ¿Qué debía hacer? Después de tanto pensar y pensar un sonrisa algo macabra se formo en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Con lentitud se acerco al cuarto de Levi.<p>

Pego una oreja en la puerta para escuchar pero absolutamente todo estaba en silencio, con lentitud abrió la puerta y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente sobre su gran colchón. Pensó en miles de cosas al verlo ahí tan indefenso. Busco entre los cajones hasta dar con un plumón de color rosa chirriante y con suma lentitud empezó a trazar en la cara de este.

Al terminar observo con sumo cuidado su obra de arte y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír a carcajadas. Levi sintió como gotas de saliva saltaban sobre su cara y escucho una risa divertida y sonora. Al abrir los ojos vio como Hanji lo observaba mientras se sobaba la panza y reía con burla. Su sistema de alerta anti-Hanji se hizo presente.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca de mierda? – pregunto con molestia mientras una aura negra se formaba a su alrededor. En ese momento Hanji supo que debía correr con todas sus fuerzas si quería seguir viviendo y así en cuanto el se empezaba a parar, la pobre no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada al cuarto más cercano.

Corría mientras reía y atrás un Levi gritaba improperios. Por fortuna una pelinegra había dejado su cuarto abierto y sin chistar entro como alma que lleva el diablo y cerro rápidamente la puerta, pero oh no un viejo refrán dice por ahí "nunca te metas con Levi, si es que aprecias tu vida", antes de poder cerrar con totalidad la puerta el pie de Levi se interpuso y por más que intento cerrar con todas sus fuerzas salió disparada hasta la cama de la habitación en la cual por cierto se encontraba Mikasa durmiendo.

Se despertó con rapidez al sentir el poco tacto de un bulto pesado sobre ella, de inmediato vio que era Hanji y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al alzar más la cabeza para ver de quien provenían tantos insultos, un zapato dio directo a su cara, se sintió un poco aturdida por aquel impacto, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza más de una vez hasta que logro reaccionar ante lo sucedido, de inmediato se levanto tirando en el momento a Hanji contra el frio y duro suelo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pa… jajajajajajajaja - reía con frenesí al ver a Levi - ¿De qué mierda te ríes mocosa estúpida? - pregunto Levi al sentirse avergonzado por las burlas de ahora todos sus compañeros que al sentir tanto escándalo entraron al cuarto de la asiática para informarse de lo sucedido, Mikasa quiso contestar pero la risa podía más que ella – Heichou~ - canturreo un Connie con burla, al momento este volteo a verlo con enojo – Este… debería verse en el espejo – hablo mientras tragaba duro por la fría mirada de Levi.

Se acerco poco a poco al espejo más cercano mientras Hanji gateaba hasta la salida - ¡Hanji, mueve tu culo y explícame que mierda es esto – le hablo a Hanji antes de que esta pudiera escapar , con algo de resignación la susodicha se levanto y empezó a caminar hasta la oscuridad que emanaba Levi – Pues etto… -juntaba sus dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo – etto… - de repente empezó a reír maniáticamente – Esto de aquí – señalo la frente de él con alegría—eres tu aceptando que eres un chibi – explico mientras todos se disponían a observar el dibujo mal hecho de un Levi medido con una regla señalando que la regla era más grande que él – Esto de acá – hablo mientras señalaba unos bigotes de gato con un corazoncito sobre la nariz –son bigotes de gatito – hablo mientras los demás a excepción de Erwin y Mikasa soltaban un "awww" ganándose en el proceso una mirada fulminante de el afectado—y pues esto último- señalo una parte que nadie había visto— es la plasmación de tus pensamientos para Mikasa – señalo un Levi chibi con un corazoncito sobre el pecho donde decía "¡I love; Mikasa!"—Despues de eso ultimo todo se torno oscuro para Hanji - ¿Por qué hiciste eso Mikasa? – Pregunto un alterado Jean mientras corría en auxilio de una inconsciente Hanji – Se lo merecía—contesto ante la incrédula mirada de todos, nadie podía cree que un zapato pudiera noquear a una persona, pero considerando que Mikasa fue quien lo lanzo todo era posible.

Continuara…

**¿Bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Trate de meter un poco de comedia pero creo que no me salió TTwTT **

**Bueno~ ¿Quién creen que sea el infiltrado?~ **

**Sigan leyendo para saberlo jajaja ok no :3 **

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**By: Serena Tsukino 123 (en serio quiero cambiar mi nombre) **


	4. Alas de Libertad (Parte 1)

_**Hola!~ ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?**_

_**Las mias algo movidas (? Hablo de las vacaciones eh!**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y todo eso…Ya saben, si quieren calificación perfecta tienen que sacrificar muchas cosas como…¡MIS ANIMES! Lo bueno es que ya tengo tiempo para verlos :'D y de paso escribí, y pues aquí estoy dando lata con mis fics de mala calidad… bueno lo acepto no escribo muy bien… pero hechando a perder se aprende ¿no? además todavía soy una aprendiz.**_

_**Sin más sermones (OMG sone como Levi en mi fic, ya me entenderán cuando acaben de leer este cp) los dejo leer~ espero disfruten la lectura~**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo por diversión. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, mi ídolo mata-personajes-favoritos.**_

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada a Agents Secrets, fue una semana realmente dura, primero habían quedado de acuerdo en el nombre de su organización y concordaron en "La legión de reconocimiento" , no habían pensado en nada mas hasta que una alocada Hanji, propuso que, debían tener algo más que los identificara, después de tantas opciones fallidas empezado desde un logo de un poni, del cual, por cierto todo mundo volteo a ver a Jean al instante recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de este, hasta, un logo de un patata frita, que inocentemente propuso Sasha y recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de todos. Después de tanto pensar, pensar y pensar, el genial de su líder: Erwin llego con un logo, que, la verdad a todo mundo le encanto consistía en un par de alas de diferente color, azul marino y blancas, respectivamente cada una, cruzadas entre sí, decidieron llamarlas "Alas de la libertad", ¿Por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón que, su ideal con ese trabajo era darle la libertad a la humanidad de vivir sin la amenaza de su extinción, todo por una guerra atómica, además de que Erwin había quedado fascinado de aquella vez que escucho ese nombre, justamente fue cuando llegaron, esa era la contraseña del lugar.<p>

Ahora mismo todos estaban probándose sus trajes, que consistía en un sencillo traje color negro, pero en el brazo izquierdo, a la altura del corazón, estaba sus logos.

Quedaron extasiados al verse en los espejos de cuerpo completo que sus habitaciones tenían.

Después de haber quedado maravillados se reunieron en la cafetería/comedor, para comer algo, lo que era realmente bueno, sobretodo, para Sasha y Connie que la acompañaba siempre a todas sus locuras, era que, ahí todo era gratis y no es por presumir, pero, tenían alimentos realmente magníficos.

Estaban tan hambrientos, por el entrenamiento de hace apenas unas horas, que todos, todos, comieron hasta que ya no podían ni pararse.

Mientras esperaban que su estomago digiriera todo lo que recién habían comido, se pusieron un poco más serios, era tiempo de hablar sobre cosas de suma importancia.

- Bien – vocalizo Erwin para que todos le pusieran atención—Ahora que somos un escuadrón hecho y derecho, es necesario hablar de planes futuros – sentencio, mientras el silencio reinaba en aquella mesa – como bien saben, los "Titanes"; nuestros enemigos, son una organización que surgió hace unos pocos años atrás. Primero empezaron como una pequeña organización criminal de barrio, después de ciudad, hasta llegar a ser conocidos y temidos por todo el país, incluso, ahora son temidos en todo el mundo.

- Erwin, te agradecería que te dejes de sermones y pases a la parte importante – gruño Levi –

- Esta bien – contesto Erwin – Necesitamos dar el primer paso, que es, hacerles conocer que existimos – volteo a ver a Hanji y Armin - ¿tienen alguna idea?

- Creo que… - Armin pensó un poco – la mejor forma seria, hacerlo como ellos, infiltrarnos en su sistema de seguridad y emitir un video con la información que usted desee darles – finalizo con timidez.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Armin – contesto Hanji.

- Muy bien, entonces necesito que alguien me ayude con el video, será muy sencillo, solo les diré, que, nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer un acuerdo con ellos, para, que dejen del lado su absurda idea y se entreguen por las buenas o de lo contrario sufrirán todo el cargo de la ley y nuestro poder. – Tomo aire - ¡Hanji, Armin! – los llamo – quiero que se infiltren en el programa de seguridad de los "Titanes"

- De acuerdo – contesto Hanji mientras Armin solo se limitaba a asentir.

- ¡Jean! – llamo – quiero que me ayudes con la preparación del video.

Jean asintió en silencio.

- Todos los demás – volteo a ver a los restantes—quiero que descansen mucho mañana tendremos algo de acción.

Asintieron con la cabeza mientras se disponían a irse del lugar a la comodidad de sus habitaciones, quedando solo en la mesa los mencionados antes.

- Muy bien, nosotros – Hanji se señalo a ella misma y a Armin –nos retiramos a el edificio de Tecnología, para, cumplir con nuestro deber.

- ¡Oh, sí! De hecho, nosotros también tenemos que ir ahí. – Hablo Jean a un lado de Erwin – para hacer el video.

Se dirigieron con calma al edificio de "Tecnología".

* * *

><p>- Pfff – resoplo con pereza Ymir - ¿cuánto tiempo más nos harán esperar?<p>

- Ten paciencia mi querida Ymir – hablo Reiner – estoy seguro que no pasa de estos días.

* * *

><p>Ya en los dormitorios, todos, se encontraban durmiendo, excepto una pelinegra, que después de intentar dormir, no pudo, con algo de fastidio se levanto y decidió salir a dar un paseo.<p>

Camino durante varios minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín, donde, se encontraba un fuente, situado en el mismo dormitorio.

Nunca creyó que en ese edificio, pudieran encontrar algo así. Pero buenos, después de todo, estaba en una ciudad subterránea debajo del desierto, cosas como esta eran posibles en Agents Secrets.

Empezó a caminar hasta darse cuenta de que aquel lugar era un invernadero muy hermoso, contaba con flores hermosas.

- ¿No es un lugar maravilloso? – Pregunto una fría voz detrás de ella –

- ¿Quién eres? – se puso a la defensiva, mientras trataba de observar mejor en la oscuridad

- Tranquila Mikasa – hablo con aburrimiento, mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

- ¡Ah, eres tú! – bajo la guardia - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con un ápice de curiosidad

- No podía dormir, así, que como tú, di una vuelta, hasta llegar a este lugar – hablo el pelinegro con su impasible tono de voz.

- Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir, no quieras despertar mañana con un gran lio de sueño – hablo lentamente Mikasa mientras lo observaba.

- No me des órdenes mocosa – contesto Levi.

- Solo fue una sugerencia enano – Mikasa se enojo un poco.

- tks – chisto Levi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelinegra - ¿quieres que te dé una lección, verdad, mocosa?

- No me asustas – hablo Mikasa con un tono frio.

- ¿no? – pregunto enarcando una ceja

- ¡Ja! ya quisieras – contesto Mikasa mientras acercaba su cara a la de el.

Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, los dos se dieron cuenta pero aun así no se alejaba ninguno. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, el corazón les martillaba. Poco a poco se iban acercando un poco más, hasta, que por fin, unieron sus labios en un beso.

La primera en reaccionar fue Mikasa y con un paso hacia atrás se alejo del más bajo.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie – hablo con su voz fría.

- Lo mismo va para ti Ackerman. – igualo el tono de voz de ella.

Mikasa decidió que lo mejor era alejarse del lugar lo antes posible, así que, con las majillas un poco sonrojadas se alejo de grandes pasos del lugar dejando a un Levi de igual manera sonrojado y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerro rápidamente la puerta, corriendo se metió debajo de las sabanas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto ella misma, mientras volvía a recordar el suceso anterior, inevitablemente se acerco uno de sus dedos a sus labios- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! – Se autoreclamo- ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en Levi! – al instante se sonrojo.

Toda la noche se quedo pensando en eso, hasta que después de tanto pensar, Morfeo hizo efecto en ella y cayo rendida ante el sueño.

~~~~~ Al día siguiente~~~~~

Todos se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería/comedor, Mikasa y Levi se ignoraban mientras un Armin los veía en silencio, una Hanji y un Jean se encontraban gritando a todo mundo lo bien que salió el video y la infiltración en el sistema de los Titanes.

- ¡Fue genial! – hablo Hanji babeando – ¡La verdad m decepcione un poco, pensé, que quería mas difícil, pero fue totalmente fácil, como quitarle un dulce a un bebe! – grito extasiada.

- Pero… ¡Lo mejor fue el video! – Hablo Jean con una sonrisa – ¡Erwin hablo totalmente genial, hasta a mi me dio miedo! – tomo aire – ¡aunque con mis efectos especiales quedo aun muchísimo mejor! – casi grita esto último.

Casi nadie les ponía atención, Connie y Sasha se encontraban demasiado ocupados jugando, Armin veía con interés a Mikasa y después a Levi, estos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no tenían cabeza para otra cosa, Erwin de igual manera se encontraba en su tableta consultando datos e información que les pudiera servir, solo la dulce Historia los escuchaba y observaba con una sonrisa de comercial en su angelical rostro.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, un emocionado Reiner se encontraba cantando y gritando en cada habitación algo como ¡Un nuevo día, hay una sorpresa! ¡En 10 minutos los quiero levantados y en el comedor!, iba pasando en cada habitación cantando y gritando con tanto energía. Claro no todos tienen paciencia para soportarlo un ejemplo de ello fue el almohadazo que recibió en cuanto paso a la habitación de Annie la cual algo adormilada gruño entre dientes "¡Deja de joder!" sin embargo otros como Eren se entusiasmaron tanto que siguieron la tonta canción de que Reiner gritaba sonando algo así "La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque le falta, porque no tiene, una pata para caminar" alternándola con un baile raro y tonto.<p>

- ¡No me digas! – hablo Ymir con fingida sorpresa

- ¡Si, si por favor que sea eso! – grito Eren

- ¡Si, es eso! – Hablo Reiner con alegría – No eh querido verlo sin ustedes pero, algo me dice que esta genial – hablo mostrándoles un video en su laptop y conectadola a un proyector que daba directo a una pantalla blanca.

Reiner aplaudió dos veces y en seguida el personal entro llevando botanas y refresco para disfrutar.

….

Todos quedaron asombrados, realmente les gusto el video, no había que mentir, si no fueran tan listos, hasta miedo les pudo haber dado.

- ¡Whoa! – Exclamo Berthold – no puedo creer, ¿Cómo se burlaron tan fácil del sistema de seguridad? – hablo sorprendido.

- Ni yo me lo explico – contesto Annie – pero esto es algo realmente genial, por fin habrá un escuadrón digno de nosotros – contesto aun con su tono de voz quedo.

- ¡Sí! Fue genial – hablo Eren – Ya quiero entrar en acción…

- Si y creo que ya podemos – hablo Reiner con una sonrisa –

- Si, ya tengo todo preparado – hablo Berthold

Mientras los demás formaban una sonrisa.

≥×≤≥×≤≥×≤ Al siguiente día≥×≤≥×≤≥×≤

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – grito Hanji con euforia mientras se subía al helicóptero - ¡Es nuestra primera misión!

- ¡Yo también lo estoy – grito Sasha con una patata en la mano - ¡Aunque me da un poco de miedo!

- Tks, mocosa miedosa – gruño Levi algo fastidiado por los gritos de ellas.

- ¡Vamos enanin! ¿Apoco tú no estás emocionado? – grito Hanji – Hasta Mikasa se ve algo emocionada

- ¿eh? ¿Qué? – hablo Mikasa al escuchar su nombre

- Tks – chasqueo la lengua Levi, mientras dirigía su mirada al paisaje.

- Yo solo espero que todos salgamos bien y no hayan problemas – hablo Historia al ver que la situación se ponía algo tensa

Por la mente de Jean y Connie solo pasaba algo "Diosa" mientras veían con cariño a Historia.

* * *

><p>Aquel lugar era realmente frio.<p>

Los Titanes ya tenían tiempo ahí, esperando la llegada de La Legion de Reconocimiento.

¿Por qué? Es fácil de entender, Erwin, el líder los había citado en ese lugar en su video. El objetivo era tratar de negociar.

Se encontraban ya algo desesperados, pero por ordenes de Reiner debían llegar antes que la Legión, para así poder hacer notar su superioridad; si, estaban preparando una emboscada, una trampa, para según palabras de Reiner "ver de que estaban hechos" una cita algo tenebrosa si se tomaba literal, todo dependía de la Legión, tomarla literal o metafóricamente.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedo?<strong>_

_**No creo actualizar hasta después de navidad…**_

_**¡Si, por fin, ya apareció el RivaMika!**_

_**Lamento haber incomodado a los que no son fans de RivaMika, pero lo siento es mi OTP y la amo con todo el kokoro (?**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_

_**¡Feliz Navidad! Adelantada…**_

_**By: Serena Tuskino 123 **_


End file.
